hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Scream 3 (Third Time Unlucky)
The Scream 3, also known as Third Time Unlucky, is the third film in The Scream film series. Background The film was released in 2004. Samantha Jones, who plays the leading character in the previous two films, featured briefly in the third film. Plot One night, a group of friends are walking past a house that's up for sale, realising that it's the house Melissa lived in during the murders. Inside, Melissa is seen boxing her things, including a picture of her with the group of friends from the first film. She takes the picture out of the frame, cuts Carla from the picture, and hands the removed Carla picture to her dog who eats it. Greg, one of the friends, is soon murdered by The Scream. Heidi finds his body and screams for around four minutes non-stop. Gareth and Gayle find her screaming and realise that the murders have began again. Billy and Zoey suggest asking Melissa what to do, not having met her before, but knowing that she was involved in the murders. They return to her house and find the door open. They go inside and find the house empty, with Melissa clearly long gone. Zoey starts chasing Billy playfully around the house, as Billy tigs her. Zoey giggles and popcorns. Billy shuts Zoey in a cupboard and sneaks away to hide. As he giggles quitely, The Scream appears and murders him. Outside the house, the friends are arriving and hear Zoeys screams. Kade is in a relationship with Annabell but cheats on him with Melody. Annabell sees them together and storms away. Melody follows her to explain and they are unaware that behind them, Kade is being murdered. They soon realise and rush to help him but are too late. Gareth and Gayle, who are brother and sister, are later killed as they argue with eachother. Gayle is killed with a stab to the butt, and Gareth is murdered more aggressively. Henry is soon murdered. Heidi is seen watching him die and believes that she is safe in hiding, but she is soon murdered. Zoey and Melody find their bodies and begin to suspect Vincent. Annabell agress that Vincent may be guilty, and they start to phone the police on him. As they start the phonecall, Vincent is in the door and overhears them, and breaks down into tears. Zoey hugs him and apologised, but Annabell and Melody still believe that he is guilty. Vincent suggests that he goes and gets a drink, and Melody goes with him. When they are downstairs they hear a scream from upstairs and run up to find The Scream trying to escape through a window. Vincent is stabbed as he tries to save Melody, but he manages to survive. Melody tries to find the other girls and hears screams from one of them, unsure who it is. Vincent joins Melody looking for them, refusing to go to hospital until he has tried to help them. Both of them soon find Annabell, who has been murdered. Melody gasps dramatically and realises that Zoey is the killer. As she does, she is killed by Vincent, who then tries to hunt down Zoey. He finds The Scream, who takes their mask off and confirms themself as Zoey. Vincent plans on betraying her and killing her, but she realises, and tries to kill him. They struggle and both end up dead. The film is the first of the films to have all of the main cast die. Cast Sarah Black - as Annabell Penny Blawhite - as Melody William Rokop - as Kade William Knights - Gareth Edith Knights - Gayle Ashley Mirren - as Heidi Jason Rato - as Billy Lucy D.D Perah - as Zoey James Adams - as Vincent Robbie Palatae - as Greg Brad Dillo - as Henry